Hunters
by Rae2themax
Summary: Villages are being attacked and people are being killed off in Paris. Blaine Anderson, a hunter of all things inhuman, has a score to settle with the boss. He knew that he'd kill it one day, he just never expected to fall in love with one of the them.


**Author's note: I had this weird idea…**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**Summary: Villages are being attacked and people are being killed off in Paris. Blaine Anderson, a hunter of all things inhuman, has a score to settle with the boss. He knew that he'd kill it one day, he just never expected to fall in love with one of the them. Klaine.**

**Rating: M for future violence and possible sex...no promises on the last one though because I suck at that sort of stuff.**

* * *

><p><em>Paris, 1804<em>

The sun had just said farewell for the rest of the day as people scurried into their homes. Panic started to rise as they nailed or hung crosses, garlic or doused holy water on their front doors. Children were swept off of the streets, even if it wasn't by their parents, and carried into the nearest house. They kicked over any fruit stands that were in their way, scattering the newly picked spoils over the cobblestone. Simultaneous latches clicked together and some people even barricaded the doors, windows and chimneys.

Frantic whispers came from the houses, praying for a night where there was no curfew and no penalty. If you didn't believe in a god, you'd start if you were caught out in the dark of a summer night like tonight. They prayed that no one was still out when the unofficial curfew was called; they didn't want to find another man, woman or child's remains in the street.

If it was after dark and you were caught out without a cross or some sort of protection, you paid the ultimate price: Your life.

* * *

><p>The sun was just awakening when Blaine Anderson was entering the gates of a village he was unfamiliar with and was unable to pronounce. His French was astoundingly terrible and he never had the time or patience to learn any. His heavy boots clomped like a hammer hitting wet cloth as he walked with a sense of pride.<p>

Wes had told him once to be careful when strutting with that superiority. _"It'll get you into all sorts of trouble Blaine." _He said this as he pushed Blaine into the pond, only to be pulled in by the falling boy and have Mrs. Anderson call the boys for dinner. That was three years ago, he was only fifteen.

Blaine internally laughed at the memory, while nothing but a tight lipped attempt to smile crosses his face. Adjusting the hat on his head, he looked into the town more. His hazel eyes scanned the buildings, searching for any signs of life. The doors all hung just barely on their hinges, windows were broken and glass littered the flagstone streets and sidewalks. The wind passed through the empty structures, whistling an eerie tune that sent a quick shiver down Blaine's spine.

"What the hell happened here?" He whispered to himself, not expecting anyone to respond.

"Ow! Fuck!" A male voice caught his attention. Blaine turned to the source of the noise. It appeared to be a church. It was old, clearly falling apart. But Blaine noticed something else: unlike the rest of the town, it was completely intact. Whatever had happened to the town had seemed to have missed the church completely. His brows furrowed in confusion as he pushed open the large oak doors. His nose was overpowered with a smell that could rival death itself. Warm air rushed towards him with a scream of power and hit him. The air was coated with the stench. He couldn't help himself, the smell was too powerful.

Blaine Anderson threw up in the last building standing: a church.

His knees trembled and threatened to give out. He gripped the brass door handle just to try and stay up.

"You okay man?" The same voice from before called out. Blaine wiped his mouth on the back of his gloved hand and attempted to regain his composure. He looked up to see a boy about his age. He was fairly tall and appeared to be muscular. Blaine also noted how both sides of his head were shaved, only leaving a think line of hair untouched. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing as the man offered him his hand.

"Thanks." Blaine took the hand and pulled himself up.

"No problem. I'll be honest, I never thought 'd see another person here." The man admitted.

"What happened here? The town looks terrible." Blaine looked around the church, taking in every inch of detail that showed that the interior was the same as the exterior: yet to be touched by whatever happened to the town.

"Sylvester." Was all he said.

"Who?"

"Not who, what. Sue Sylvester is the leader of a group of vampires. She turns people into what she is, a blood sucker. She attacked my home and turned some of my friends into the leeches. She killed everyone else. She controls them. I was about to one of them until he sun started to rise, so I ran here. They can't set foot in a church, but any graveyard is fair game. I only go out during the day, as do many other people who live in these parts. That's when we are safe. If you are caught out while its night, you better pray that they don't find you." He explained.

Blaine could only remain silent as they walked past the pews to the front of the church. His eyes were steady as he looked at the boy. "Were there any other survivors besides you?"

The boy lowered his head. "No, it was just me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone called me Puck." He introduced himself.

Blaine stuck out his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

As the two shook hands, Blaine realized that he may have more in common with Puck than he realized.

"Do you know where I can find the village of," he paused, unable to pronounce the name as he pulled out a map from his side bag, "this village. I've heard it is where they were taking ground."

"Yeah, I know that village. It's a few miles north of here. It'll take a while to get there so you should set out first thing tomorrow morning. The sun is just about to set and I wouldn't be surprised if Sylvester left some of her grunts here." Puck said. "You stay here for tonight. I'll get some extra blankets and food. You hungry?"

Before Blaine could answer, he stomach gave a loud growl. His face flushed as Puck howled with laughter. "Sorry, haven't eaten in a while I guess."

"It's fine dude." Puck smiled and brought out some fruits that were slightly brown. "Sorry that their brown man; don't really have much else."

Blaine smiled and took an apple. "Its fine, food is food."

As Blaine finished his food, he realized that Puck was already sleeping with a couple of blankets. The traveler smiled and took a blanket and using his bag as a pillow, he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's the verdict? Continue or kill?<strong>


End file.
